The Breaking of a Dragon
by Risatine89
Summary: Draco disappears right before the announcement of the Triwizard Champions in his fourth year. Now, more than two years later…he is found
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Draco sat stolidly upon the gray stone curb; he had never felt so weak in his entire life. His body although hidden within the confines of a stolen black cloak, was a bloody mess. Each one of his elegant fingers was either dislocated or broken, making it difficult for the young wizard to grip his wand; his left wrist had definitely been snapped as well as a few ribs, his right arm, and most likely his leg. The black cloak worked like a sponge on his broken body, soaking up the bloody nectar from the lacerations reopened on his back, chest, and abdomen. Taking in each shuttering breath Draco prayed for a savior, someone to take him away from the Wizarding World, someone to help him forget all that he had done. That's what he wanted, he wanted to forget…to be obliviated. Looking down upon the wand that was not his own, gray eyes glimmered with a faint light of newly developed hope. He could end this, end it all with one simple spell.

"Malfoy?" The shine was gone as soon as it had started to rise; snapping his head about Draco looked frantically for any sign of his father. He couldn't go back, he refused…but what about his mother? His father had threatened her far too many times within his months of confinement…could he really let her go? Draco dropped his wand no longer having enough strength to hold it, and as he finally allowed his body to collapse emotionlessly to the ground, his eyes came across the face of an angel. Fiery red hair and the surreal cinnamon brown eyes warmed him in a way he hadn't felt in years, had he been that cold?  
"Arthur! Help me, we need to get him help…we found him, he's alive!" Draco tried to hold on to what the angel of mercy was trying to tell him, but the harder he tried to listen, the wearier he grew. Draco let out a tired gasp as he finally allowed his body to go dormant; Draco finally allowed the darkness to claim him…

* * *

"What do we do with him?" Tonks whispered earnestly as she peeked inside the bedroom containing her cousin, the boy had been at Grimmauld Place for the better portion of a week and had yet to wake, they were all worried to say the least. 

"Albus thinks it would be too risky to take him to the hospitals, it's obvious who ever kidnapped him wants him dead. It would be stupid of us to put him in the public's eye when he is unable to protect himself." Molly replied gently as she brushed past Tonks and entered the dimmed room, setting the tray containing a large basin filled with water and a cloth onto the nightstand, Molly felt Draco's head and was finally relieved to find that his fever was starting to break.

"Yes, but injured or not he is still a Malfoy, Molly, what if one day he wakes up and decides to go on a rampage for taking him here without his consent? Harry, your children and Hermione are all going to be here within the hour…can we really trust the boy when he awakes?" Tonks asked nervously, these types of thoughts had been bothering her all week; she just couldn't help but feel something was wrong with this picture of Draco Malfoy being so vulnerable.

"Tonks, Draco Malfoy disappeared from Hogwarts nearly two years ago, we don't know if he ran away or if he was kidnapped…all I know is that I found him in an alleyway while I was in Diagon Alley and that he was nearly beaten to death. For all we know he could've changed since his capture, or perhaps he was never what everyone thought him to be?" Tonks seemed a bit doubtful on that, but she knew someone had hurt the boy it was quite obvious but who….his mother had been dead for almost a year and Lucius had practically been under house arrest since Draco's disappearance. Who would want to harm the boy?

"Molly, they're here!" Remus called to them from the second floor of the house. Molly smiled anxiously at the thought of seeing her children and quickly got to her feet. Blowing out the candles that surrounded the bed Draco lay in, Molly got to her feet and dampened the cloth into the water basin before she dabbed the sweat from Draco's face. She repeated the process upon his neck and chest before she finally dried the boy's body off and covered him with a few blankets.

"Let's go Tonks…" Molly smiled taking the tray back into her arms before she allowed Tonks to leader her out of the attic bedroom they had set up for their unexpected guest. They thought it a good idea incase the children decided to wonder about and come across his still unconscious form, she knew the children weren't cruel, but they also knew of the animosity that went on between the Slytherin and their children and it was better not to chance it.

"Mum!" Ginny called happily as she threw herself into her mother's embrace. Molly smiled tearfully down at her own daughter as she gripped Ginny's redhead within her fingers whilst she gently planted kisses upon Ginny's brow. She repeated the process with her youngest son and her husband before she politely greeted Hermione with a gentle hug. Looking around for her adopted son she spotted him already within the arms of his newly anointed guardian Remus Lupin.

"Hello Harry dear, how was your ride home?" Molly asked brightly as she took Harry into her arms and kissed his head just as she did her other children. Molly always had a soft spot for Harry, it was his vulnerability and wise eyes that told her of the things he had seen, things nobody should ever have to see let alone a child, it was this that made Molly want to protect Harry as one of her own from the harm caused by others. She had seen the same thing in Draco the day she found him barely conscious to the world around him.

"Fine Mrs. Weasley, and yourself?" Molly bit back a reminder of having Harry call her Molly, but decided to let it slide for now. Ushering everyone to their own bedroom, Molly wiped her hands on her apron and decided to head down the stairs to see how her dinner was coming along. The large house filled with people was exactly what everyone needed to bring the house back to life.

"Is he still here?" Remus asked briskly eyeing Molly curiously as he came into the kitchen a few minutes later to help make a salad for the evening's dinner. Molly knew of what he was talking about immediately, and so she smiled gently and nodded her head before she turned back to cutting up skinned potatoes to go into the pot. There was silence between the two for a minute before a paper was placed gently in front of her.

"When did this happen?" Molly asked worriedly as she picked up the morning's paper, on the front page was a picture of a cloaked figure walking along the dark streets of Knockturn Alley, Molly would've thought it to be a death eater if the figure had not turned it's face to the camera. Instantly Molly felt her breath catch, it was Draco taken when he must've been attending Hogwarts…his eyes looking unseeingly directly at the camera as he continued along. The headline practically screamed up at her from the top of the page. "Search Called Off For Malfoy Heir!"

"I don't know, I just find it odd that Lucius Malfoy would wait for over two years to finally face the 'truth' especially since you and Arthur just found the boy." Remus stated grimly as his fingers clutched tightly on the knife he was using to chop up the lettuce. It was hard to know that the heir of the Malfoy blood was under the same roof as him. Remus had sworn his vengeance on the Malfoy and Black family last year when Sirius was murdered during the battle at the ministry. Sure the heir hadn't been around since the end of Harry's fourth year, but he was still a Malfoy nonetheless.

"All our questions will be answered when he wakes up I promise." Molly whispered gently placing a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"When who wakes up?" Ron asked coming into the kitchen alongside Harry and Hermione. Molly immediately put on a fake smile and turned to face the children.  
"No one, why don't you three go set the table hmm? Albus is supposed to be coming tonight, things aught to get interesting." The three teens just stared at Molly for a second with a look of disbelief before Ron finally shook his head will a roll of his eyes and took the stack of plates from the back counter and entered the dinning room through the double sided door. Hermione followed with the silverware and Harry with the napkins and condiments.

"Well that was close." Remus chuckled earning a sour look from Molly that made his laugh only come out louder. Molly whacked him with a towel earning a loud yelp from the werewolf just as Ginny entered making Molly quickly turn back to cooking and put on a pristine sense of innocence.

* * *

_"Concentrate Draco! I will not have you screwing this up you bloody useless coward!" Lucius hissed striking Draco for the umpped time that night with his cane causing the fourteen year old to double over, clutching his now bleeding head as he did so. Lucius sneered at his son's weakened state and struck him with his cane again out of spite. A woman in her early twenties watched from where she was chained to the wall, her breathing coming out in frightened gasps as sobs rocked her petite body. Draco stared through the curtain of mucked blond hair that stuck to his face and stared up at the muggle his father had brought in to torture. _

_"No…no… NO!" Draco screamed pushing himself away from his father and the dagger that had lain a few inches from his clenched hand. He would not kill, he would not become one of them…not his father, he wanted to be himself, just Draco!_

_"Do it boy I will not ask again!" Lucius yelled at angrily as he kicked the blade towards his heir, Draco stared miserably at the knife for a moment before his gray eyes moved up towards the terrified muggle and instantly he felt his heart clench._

_"I can't…" Draco whispered as his head fell forward in a submissive bow_

_"You kill her or it will be your mother in that retched muggle whore's place!" Lucius screamed angrily at him as he struck out at Draco this time with a well aimed curse that sent Draco flying backwards into the wall slamming his head upon the cold cobblestone as he did so. Draco lay stunned for a moment before a persistent heat began to flow through his veins, making his blood boil and screams of pain to be emitted from his split lips._

Draco cried out as he shot up in the bed he had been laying in and looked around panicked with heaving breaths coming from his chest. Where was he? Draco glanced around the gloomy room only allowing his frown to deepen, was he in a storage closet? Draco looked down as his hands moved the blankets away…his fingers…he could move them and there was no pain. Draco quickly stood from the bed but hissed in regret as the skin on his back was stretched more than likely reopening the scabs on his back. Slumping back down on the bed Draco groaned miserably and licked at his dry lips, where did they take him now?

"I'm just saying I think it would be a good idea to spend a day out in the city, you know relaxing…allowing the kids to just be kids." Draco froze as the voices continued to approach, frantically searching around for a place to hide, Draco didn't have a chance to move two feet when he slumped to the ground miserably as pain shot through his body.

"Yes but I think we should wait a few days Molly, they just got here this afternoon and I think that—oh dear." Draco groaned clutching his aching head as footsteps approached him, before he knew it, he was lifted and placed back onto the bed he had just tried to escape from and looking up at a redheaded woman and man that looked somewhat familiar.

"You're finally awake; we were starting to wonder if you'll ever come around dear boy." He knew that face, he knew those eyes, his savior…so she had really rescued him. Draco felt like crying with the relief that filled him, he was finally free, and he was alive. Draco's head was tilted back as a glass was pressed to his lips, Draco feared of what they were giving him and tried moving his head about but his caretaker was consistent and Draco finally allowed the cool liquid to fill his mouth. Draco chocked a few times as the water sloshed down her throat, but finally his dried throat was finally soothed.

"T-t-thank you…" Draco whispered as he stared up at the lady that had saved him with a drowsy smile playing on his pale face.

"You're welcome dear; I need you to tell me something though…" Draco nodded reluctantly as he cocked his head to the side where it laid upon a pillow.

"Were you kidnapped? Who hurt you Draco…?" Draco froze at this, how did his savior know his name? He knew he looked like his father, but…no one really knew his name, just his surname. Draco whimpered now fearing who exactly had taken custody of him, had he just thrown himself into the arms of yet another tormentor?  
"Draco…please we need to know so we can help." Draco shook his head miserably as tears filled his gray eyes and began to slowly trace their way down his cheeks.

"M-my m-mother…c-c-can yo-you get her please? Her name's N-Narcissa Malfoy. Please you – you have to save her please!" Draco cried now realizing the tormentor he had left his mother with, what if his father killed her? It would be his entire fault, why did he have to be so stupid!  
"It's all my f-fault…" Draco cried shaking his head in disbelief…

Molly frowned the boy was already cut deep in torment, and Molly was straying to wonder if perhaps his mind was not exactly where it should be, perhaps the pain and torment he seemed to be going through was too much for him to handle, someone had broken the Slytherin and now he lay in a weeping heap of despair. Molly had not the heart to tell Draco of his mother's death and so told Arthur to get her a sleeping draught to help calm Draco's nerves.

"Draco, my name is Molly, Molly Weasley…do you remember me?" The two had not met but briefly when the Senior Malfoy had been tormenting their family, and of course when Draco and Ron had gotten into fights, the child had been cold and leering so not like the boy she now saw before her. No recognition passed through the gray eyes upon her name, not even her surname amounted to him anymore, now she was beginning to really worry.

"Please get my mum…" was the only reply she received from the boy; Molly sighed in relief when both Arthur and Remus came back, Remus of course carrying the vial that would help aid in Draco's recovery. Remus, however, balked as he started over to Draco's bed and began to sniff anxiously at the air, oh dear. His hazel eyes flashed as he looked down at Draco with a look of curious disbelief.

"What is it Remus?" Molly asked gently as she took the sleeping draught form Remus

"He's not human…" Remus whispered still looking at Draco as the boy continued to tremble unknowingly as his mind was in a world far from their own. Molly was about to ask what he meant by that when screams began to sound from Draco's lungs, terrifying, tormenting screams that one would only hear in the depths of a night terror. As Arthur went to soothe the boy in what had been a consoling caress had only made things worse as Draco flinched away from her husband's touch and his screams and struggles became more frantic to their ears.

"Quick, before the children hear him…" Molly hissed as she motioned for Remus to help Arthur in holding Draco down while Molly approached readily with the vial.  
"Draco…Draco if you can hear me, I'm sorry…but we have to sedate you before you reopen your wounds, I hope you can forgive me." Molly called out trying to reach the boy through the screams as his jaw was forced open and the draught distributed accordingly. Draco had fought tooth and nail and it was only when his airway was blocked off from both his nose and mouth being smothered did he finally swallow the draught. The three adults pulled away simultaneously and watched as Draco fought to stay awake, tears cascading down those flushed cheeks making Molly's heart ache. Molly slowly sat down beside Draco's bed and brushed his hair away from his face in smooth strokes, Draco's face moved towards her touch as Molly continued to caress his cheeks and brow.

"Angel…" Draco whispered as he starred unseeingly up at Molly through lowered eyelids. Molly smiled before she gently kissed Draco's brow, when she pulled back she was relieved to find her newest charge asleep.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Three heads jerked to the exclamation to find the mischief trio standing there at the door looking at their ex-classmate with looks of disbelief and anger plastered on their faces.

"Oh dear--" was all Molly was able to get out before hell erupted at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

(A/N) 

So what do you think so far? I had posted this story at adultfanfiction, but I decided to move it and post it here as well.

Reviews are most welcome! Please and Thank you lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"I think they've gone mad, honestly, housing a Malfoy in Grimmauld Place...what's next? Are we going to be inviting Voldemort to the welcome back feast at Hogwarts as well?" Ron asked sarcastically, surprising both Harry and Hermione that he had uttered the Dark Lord's name without fear and couldn't help but be a little proud about the backbone their friend was finally managing to grow.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm holding any judgments I have of him off until he awakes. For all we know Malfoy can be the key to winning this war and we just don't know it yet." Hermione replied reluctantly as she received horror filled stares from her friends. Ginny had the nerve to giggle at the humor of it all, as it seemed the Malfoy they had come to hate was about to turn their world upside down in ways they had never thought possible.

"I'm going to the attic…" Ginny announced as she slid off her brother's bed and headed for the door, she was halted when Harry quickly blocked her path and looked down upon her as if she were insane.

"Ginny, conscious or not, he's still Malfoy." Harry reminded her as he gripped his hands into fists at his sides angrily as he withheld the angry he was feeling at having the bouncing ferret back in his life again.

"He's been gone over two years Harry, people change get over it." Ginny replied snappishly as she practically shoved Harry out of the way and left the room, slamming the door behind her as she went. Hermione withheld a laugh at Ginny's new approach to making Harry jealous, he had ignored the redheaded girl for the last five yeas, and it was about time Harry was repaid for his nonexistent services in the love department.

* * *

Draco sat looking out the attic window, after awaking yet again in what he now guessed was an attic of an old wizarding house, he decided it would be best not to draw attention to his position in the attic and instead made sure he was extra quiet in any movement he did whatsoever so as not to deal with strangers and their draughts of vials. It seemed to have worked so far, and if he was lucky enough perhaps his redheaded angel would come back and see him again.

He still found everything confusing; he remembered knocking the doctor that had come to heal him out cold with the silver tray used to carry his food source, before taking his wand and dashing out the still opened door. He had stunned several death eaters and servants before finally finding a fireplace that actually had floo powder to use. He had flown into Knockturn alley…but after that all he remembered was the redheaded angel that had saved him. Or at least he thought she had saved him, he still wasn't quite sure where he was or if he should be afraid or not. They had healed him yes, but so had the death eaters after he had suffered the pain as punishment for a few hours, he was healed none the less. Would his angel let him go? Or would she keep him caged as well?

"Malfoy?" Draco jerked his head making his neck crack as he looked to the entrance way; there stood a girl with the same hair, eyes, and bits of facial features as his angel, but it wasn't she. Draco frowned in confusion as he wrapped his blanket tighter around his body and ducked his head down waiting for the girl to say something.  
"Malfoy…Draco, do you remember me?" Why was everyone saying that? Draco reluctantly looked at the girl for a few good minutes, but nothing seemed to catch a realization aside from the fact that she looked slightly like his savior.

"Who—who are you?" Draco asked slowly, not sure if he had the right to speak or not. The girl seemed to frown at Draco's reply, and instantly Draco began to wonder if he had done something wrong. Casting his stare back down into the blankets covering his lap, he waited for the reply.

"Ginny Weasley…you used to call me weaselette…" Draco couldn't help but laugh at the name, why on earth would someone call a pretty girl some type of rodent? The girl seemed to bristle at Draco's laughter and instantly took it as an insult. Draco didn't want the girl mad at him, and so quickly retracted his laughter and sobered himself quickly.

"I'm sorry; you don't look like a weasel…though you do share qualities, after all weasels are kind of cute if it helps any." The heated glared simmered down, and for a moment Draco saw the girl's cheeks flush brightly into a blush he thought was kind of funny, this time he reframed from laughing.

"Ginny what are you doing up here?" A brisk voice questioned causing Ginny and Draco to jump; coming into the room to rest a few feet behind Ginny was the angel he had been waiting for. Draco smiled instantly at the comfort the woman's presence brought into the room and allowed his body to ease slightly into the covers as the woman approached him.

"I was just seeing how Draco was doing mum; I don't think he remembers us though…" Ginny added soberly nonetheless Draco could see the delight in her eyes and Draco wondered why. His angel frowned at the news as she ran her fingers into Draco's hair. Draco nearly purred at the soft touch as he had no memory of ever being soothed in his entire life without there being an ulterior motive behind the gentle caress.

"Ginny, go get Remus, tell him I need him up here for a moment and tell him to bring the first aid kit I have set up on the kitchen counter." Ginny nodded and before she left she gave Draco a slight smile right as she left the room. Draco's angel smiled slightly as she sat down on the edge of Draco's bed and continued her ministrations with his hair leaving the boy in pure heaven.

"I'm glad to see you're starting to relax, do you feel any better?" Draco stared into the warm eyes while he nodded his head gently. She smiled and nodded her head before she finally removed the hand from his hair and moved her hand down to take his hand into her own. Did he say he liked his angel? Nay—he was starting to love her now.  
"Remus is coming up, we're going to change your bandages and check you over and then perhaps if you are hungry we'll get you something to eat. Would you like that?" Once more Draco answered her question with an eager nod as a ghost of a smile brushed his dried lips.

"Molly, Arthur came by a few minute ago, he told me to tell you he'll be home late tonight, something about Luc—never mind I'll tell you about it later." Remus mumbled as he realized Draco appeared to be more aware of what was going on around him this time around. Remus pressed a forced smile onto his lips as he set the tray on the bedside table and moved away to allow Molly room to work.

"Thank you Remus, now do me a favor and prepare the bandages with the salve Severus brought us." Draco froze at this, could be it be possible? Did these people know Severus, his Severus? Were they death eaters or did they work for the light? He needed to see Severus; he needed him to get his mother as it seemed these people so far were thinking him insane. He was not insane! Was he?

"Sev—Sever—Severus?" Draco finally managed to sputter out, his angel who he now guessed was Molly, eyed him wearily for a moment before she glanced back at Remus who was still preparing some bandage wraps on an old dinning room table on the other side of the room.

"Severus Snape, does that name ring a bell?" Molly asked finally turning back to look at Draco who seemed to have gone a bit paler within the few moments of both grownups being in the room at the same time.

"Yes." Was the only form of reply that came from Draco's mouth, Molly seemed almost exasperated at his one world answer, or at least she seemed to be as she pursed her lips together and gave a firm nod before standing from his bed.

"That's good to hear, now let's get you out of these blankets…"

* * *

Draco used the brush given to him and continued to run the worn bristles into his pale locks, looking into the mirror he nearly flinched at the sight he saw. A pale, gaunt face with two blue-gray orbs that seemed to have lost their unique silver glow stared back. Hair cut unevenly layered brushed his shoulders though no longer limp from damage shinned brightly and undeserving, framing this haunting face. The rest of his body remained as thin as his face, he had been fed during his containment yes, but between 'lessons' and 'punishments' Draco had hardly the strength to keep it down. His body always seemed to tremble without cause, and his frame felt as if it had shrunk. Draco wondered what he would look like in death, and pondered if he would look just as he did now, for he saw no difference.

Draco shook his head with a sigh as he bound his long hair back with a black ribbon Molly had given him, he grimaced as he remembered watching his mother tie his father's hair back many times as a boy, it seemed the only time that his parents touched or at least when the actions were forced. His mother had told him many times that it was the love of his father's beauty that had ensnared her, almost as if a veela had captivated her. It was only after they had been married that she realized a woman could not be satisfied with beauty if the goodness did not inherit his heart as it did his appearance. His father was a cruel man that had lost his heart far too long ago, Lucius had been proud of Draco as a boy, but as his father lingered further along in the hours of the day at work, Draco took to his mother and soon became the reincarnation of her spirit that his father spited so, it was then the love of his father was lost, he had only been a boy of eight.

"Draco?" Molly called through the bathroom door wearily, Draco smiled slightly; Molly had been a gift from god given to him out of mercy. His mother was dead, the news had more than likely broken the last part of him that had connected him to his former self, but Draco knew that with her passing came the chance to move on passed his father's threat, passed the death eaters, and with hope into a new life.

Draco finally straightened the pale blue button up shirt he was given along with his black slacks that hung loose on his small frame before he opened the door and smiled tiredly up at the person he would like to consider as a second mother. The redheaded savior smiled back as she fingered the hair kept back with the black ribbon fondly before nodding her consent as a proud mother should. Offering her hand to Draco, Molly waited patiently before Draco took the offered hand wearily and allowed the woman to lead him from the upstairs floors where he had been kept safe from the views of others for the past month and down the creaking staircases that winded down to the main floor where everyone was seated to have dinner.

"Don't worry Draco, just be yourself and everyone will fall under your charm." Molly stated with a smile as Draco was led down the last few steps and toward the dinning room. Draco pondered what the woman meant; did she mean the self his father constructed him to be? Was it the self that was built upon pureblood background and beliefs? Or did his angel mean the self he had yet to discover? Draco decided to go with the later of the guesses and bit his bottom lip anxiously as they entered the dinning room where more than a dozen people greeted them with curious glances.

"Good evening Draco," Ginny greeted with a confident smile that Draco still found charming. Draco returned the smile with a weary one of his own as Molly seated him between Ginny and herself. The table was silent for a moment, all eyes on Draco as they waited for him to speak up…or something. Perhaps he was supposed to say grace? That's what the muggles did in the books Molly had given him over the past few weeks. And so putting his hands together, Draco bowed his head hoping he was doing it right and spoke in a meek voice.

"God is great, God is good.  
Let us thank him for our food.  
By his hands, we are fed.  
Let us thank him for our bread.  
Amen."

Draco finished shakily with a nod of his head, upon opening his eyes—all he got were wide gaping faces and a few sputtering faces before a girl at the end with bushy hair snorted loudly with laughter.

"Did I do it wrong?" Draco asked nervously as he glanced at Molly worriedly. Draco was shocked to find his angel trying to cover up her own giggles as the bushy haired girl's laughter seemed to be contagious and before he knew it the whole table was filled with laughter, of course he just had to be the punt of yet another joke. Draco sagged back in his seat as his cheeks flushed, whose idea was it to come down here anyway?

"I'm sorry Draco, but that was the cutest thing I've ever seen…" the bushy haired girl admitted between gasps of laughter, well that was good to know rolls eyes. Draco bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down at his plate filled with heaping amounts of food Draco knew he would never be able to eat. Well at least he learned his lesson; he would never say the meal's prayer again.

"Did you get that from the book mum gave you?" Ginny asked once the laughter had settled down into quiet sniggers, Draco arched an eyebrow at Ginny before he nodded his head somewhat solemnly. Ginny smiled in understanding and patted his hand comfortingly before she turned back to her own evening meal.

"So Arthur how was work?" The conversation throughout the entire meal was light. Draco knew that Molly had told them to reframe from asking Draco too many questions about the past, for they had slowly come to learn that whenever the past was brought up Draco would close up and usually have panic attacks that led to him being either stunned or sedated. Molly had come to the conclusion that if it were out of hearing, out of mind, then there would be no trouble for Draco. She was wrong though, they were all wrong. Each one of them glanced at Draco thoughtfully wondering what had happened to him for Draco to become what he was now. _They would be disgusted if they knew the truth. Or perhaps that's what they thought of him now, yes, that was it, they were trying to hide their disgust with forced smiles and strained laughter. He wanted to go back to the attic, back to his dark room where he found warmth, where only his angel and his angel's daughter would visit with him and speak softly in warm tones. Why were they still staring? Stop it! **LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**_

"Draco? Draco what's the matter?" Molly gasped as the once calm boy collapsed to the floor and began to heave in deep breaths whilst he rocked back and forth in a fetal position with his hands clamped tightly over his ears and his eyes tightly shut. Molly threw down her napkin before she scooted out her chair to kneel beside him on the floor.

"I didn't want to do it." Those were the only words Draco ever seemed to say clearly through these panic attacks, each time he did this he seemed to get worse and that just made Molly's heart shatter into tiny pieces over and over again. Cradling the broken child to her chest, Molly picked up Draco's rhythm and began to sway the blonde boy in her arms and hum softly until Remus finally arrived with the sedative.

"Draco I need you to drink this." Molly cooed softly after Remus had uncorked the vial containing the potion Severus had made to calm the boy's body. Draco just cried harder and shook his head pathetically as he eyed the sedative with contempt knowing what it would do without his consent.  
"Please Draco, I promise you won't go to sleep this time. Just like last time, remember?" Molly cursed herself with those words as it only elicited terror into the boy's eyes. It seemed various forms of sedatives had been used during the young Slytherin's capture. It was Remus who had later explained the trauma inflicted into victims forced to go through tortures consciously whilst they were kept awake and unmoving. He had stated it was often used in forms of rape making Molly sick to her stomach.

"Please don't pull out your hair like that darling! Nothing is going to happen, Draco, I promise…Remus and I will just take you upstairs. Ginny's going to read to you again. Won't you like that?" Molly asked urging the vial to Draco's lips. Draco continued to cry and claw frantically at his head, his nails digging into his scalp and the skin along his forehead and cheeks as Remus and Molly had to force the boy to digest the potion. After the potion was swallowed Molly held her breath as she watched the potion take affect almost immediately. The tension in Draco's body fled instantly leaving his body slacked and his head calmed. Molly forced a soft smile as she continued to rock the boy in her arms, his head now laid in her lap allowing Molly to run her fingers through the loosened hair. She had come to realize that Draco seemed to respond better to her caress and wondered if it was something his mother had done when he was a child.

"What was that?" Ron asked nervously from where he now stood beside the table much like what most of the other members had already done. Though, Molly noticed with contempt, that most of their hands laid resting on their wands tucked inside their pockets 'casually' as so not to cause panic with the children.

"That, Ron, is why Draco can't come downstairs yet, he just isn't ready." Molly replied in a soft whisper as she continued her ministrations to Draco's hair.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two is up, am I making Draco seem pathetically weak? Should I toughen him up a bit more or leave him to work up as he is?**

**Also I wanted to know if I should add:**

**Harry/Ginny or Draco/Ginny**

**Let me know which one would be better!**

**Angelique**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus was in the middle of making another memory enhance potion at the Prince Manor left behind from his mother's family when he was so rudely interrupted by the squeaky panicked calls of his family's house elves. Grunting in frustration Severus moved the kettle from the fire and started upstairs out of his lavatory near the wine cellars and up towards the parlor where a mystery guest was awaiting. It was more than likely just Kingsley or Weasley here for another sedative potion for the anonymous guest they and Dumbledore had refused to tell him about. The secrecy going on behind his back was riding his last nerve; in fact, he had plans to deliver the next batch of potions to the old Grimmauld Place himself to see what all the fuss was about. He had an inkling feeling about who they were hiding, but didn't want to get his hopes up until he knew for sure. Wiping his cold and clammy hands on his black work robes, Severus entered the parlor room only to balk where he stood at the entrance upon finding what had once been one of his good friends.

"Lucius?" Severus greeted trying to keep the surprised shrill from his voice as he walked over to greet his old Slytherin companion, Lucius seemed amused by Severus' surprised reaction and grinned back as they both gave one another a good firm shake of the hand.

"Severus, you know my son has been missing for quite sometime, yes?" Severus frowned at his friend's blunted statement. Lucius Malfoy had lost his son over two years ago, and his wife around six months ago and the man still seemed so damn chipper about it. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought it was Lucius that did the conspiring deed behind the Ministry's back.

"Yes, of course..." Severus replied to the question with heavy heart, it goes without saying that Severus loved Draco; after all, the boy had been his godson, why wouldn't he care for him? After Draco had disappeared just before the announced of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament, the Order had thought Lucius had just hidden him away so the boy couldn't talk, that is if the boy wasn't in on what happened at the tournament when it came to the resurrection of the dark lord. But when the Malfoys had written to the school questioning them about their son's whereabouts, Severus knew something was not right. Draco Malfoy was posted on the missing list for two years and three months. Still no signs of the boy's existence, nor was there any leads. It was only due to Lucius Malfoy's money that the search had yet to be called off; Severus feared the Minister would pull the plug soon, regardless to what Lucius wanted.

"I need you to tell me the truth Severus, our Lord wants my son back quite badly...you are going to tell me where your precious headmaster is hiding my son or I will tear Hogwarts apart brick by brick until I find him. Do you see where I'm going with this Severus?" Severus was frowned down at the wand pointing at his chest; looking back up Lucius he cocked an eyebrow inquiringly, had the man gone insane? How would he know where Draco was? And why would the dark lord want him back...unless...

"You were the one that kidnapped your son?" Severus' question was more like a statement, but either way Lucius had a cruel smirk playing on his pale full lips.  
"The missing posters, the reward...all of it was just a cover-up, wasn't it?" Severus couldn't believe how blind he had been, some spy he made, he could barely see through the people closest to him, how would he see through the master minds?

"Yes, our Lord wanted a strong protégé, he chose my son as his own project. Draco was reluctant to join the inevitable so I took a short cut to make sure the boy kept his mouth shut." Lucius replied coldly as he took a seat in Severus' office chair, his wand still pointed directly at Severus as he did so.

"And Narcissa?" Severus inquired now fearing the answer he was about to receive

"Narcissa...she was such a manipulating little bitch, don't you agree? Yes, she was beautiful...her body enthralling, but there just wasn't the brain to complete that little package. She was getting in the way, and she was getting too sloppy around the aurors, she had to go." Lucius answered bluntly, his hands folded gently on top of the oak desk.

"So your son got away from you and our Lord, at least that's what you're leading me to believe. Why on earth would he come here if he knows that I serve the same Lord as you?" Severus asked with a sly tone hitched into his voice to make him sound smug. Lucius scowled at his reaction and automatically tightened his grip on the wand still held firmly in his hand.

"Because Draco is a stupid boy under the assumption that if he can get Dumbledore's protection he'll be protected from our Lord that is why he would go to you. Draco isn't the boy you remember Severus, he's changed...reformed or refined I would say. It's amazing what two years of torture could do for the mind, he's just as sadistic as Bellatrix now. Bella seems exceedingly proud of her nephew; that is until he ran. Once you go dark you can never go back, you know this better than anyone Severus. If you find him, you let me know...I wouldn't want any of your students in danger after all." Lucius admonished sarcastically as he finally stood to his feet. Severus refused to even look at the Slytherin as the house elf led him out, he was still in shock. How could he not know where Draco was? Why would Voldemort hide Draco's presence from him when others in the inner circle knew?

He knew where Draco was...he needed to get to Grimmauld Place immediately.

* * *

Draco was in the middle of reading another book that the bushy haired girl Hermione had lent to him. The girl wasn't so bad once you got over her know it all attitude; she had said that since she liked the prayer he said at dinner that he would be interested in a book called the Bible. Draco had heard about this, the religion and the belief under one God. The book so far had been enthralling though after a while of reading began to make him get a headache as each verse tended to go into gibberish. He wondered if perhaps Shakespeare was related to the man who wrote the bible, they both seemed to have similar writing styles, and he had no clue what either of them were saying most of the time.

"What are you doing here? Dumbledore said to stay away from here until further notice and you know it!" Molly's shrieking could be heard from the sitting room down the hall. Draco frowned, the only time Molly ever really yelled was when one of the other children had done something stupid. But wasn't everyone at Diagon Alley visiting those redheaded twins' shop? Draco shut the good book and set it down on the coffee table where mountains of other books of various sizes could be seen sprawled about. Draco smiled at his accomplishments over the weeks, it seemed he'd have more knowledge then Merlin himself by the time summer would end when it came to both the Wizarding and Muggle World.

"Where is he? Where is he Molly? How could you do this to me? I'm the boy's godfather for Merlin's sake! You had no right to keep him from me!" Draco frowned, he knew that voice; it was the cold monotonous voice he had often heard giving lectures during his youth about...Quidditch? No, that wasn't a Quidditch instructor's voice...Arithmetic? No, that wasn't right either...Potions? Yes, Potions and the Dark Arts, no, Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Severus! Severus Snape! Sev...his Severus...did he come for him?

Getting up from his curled up position on the oversized chair, Draco walked slowly over to the library door, holding his breath Draco prayed to this god he had been learning about that Severus had finally come for him. _But what if it was only to take him back to his father? No! Severus wouldn't do that, he was loyal to his mother and that was it. But his mother knew of his location as well, and still she did nothing to save him. Would Severus be the same? Would he too die in silence?_

"Severus Snape! Leave this house immediately or I will bring Dumbledore here! Severus! Are you even listening to me?" Draco stepped away from the door, his hands wrung themselves nervously back and forth in front of his frame, taking a calming breath; Draco opened the door and peeked his head out into the hallway. There he was, standing, nay, looming over his protector with a wand? _NO!_

"NO!" Draco spat out frantically as he flung himself in front of Molly, shaking his head furiously he put up his fists in a protective fighting stance, he had no wand, but that didn't make him helpless. Did it?

"Draco..." Draco just continued to shake his head wishing the wand in front of Severus's hand away. With a flick of his wrist, the wand that had been clutched tightly in the palms of his godfather had disappeared, only to reappear in his own shaking grasps. Draco gaped at the wand still in his hand and trembled as his grip fell and he released the wand to the floor still shaking his head in disbelief.

"Now look what you did Severus...Draco? Draco, come here dear...it's alright, Severus was just having a temper tantrum." Draco allowed his body to be swept up into the embrace of the woman he had just jumped in front of to protect. He would never allow any harm to come to Molly; he would kill himself before he would see his savior in any pain.

"Please don't take her away…" Draco knew he must look pathetic, for gods' sakes he was whimpering like a three year old, that was a very un-pureblood like…wait. Why did he care if Severus saw him like this? The man wasn't a pureblood anyhow.

"Draco, why don't you go to your room? The children will be back soon and I'll send Ginny up as soon as I see her." Draco stilled at this, still looking at Severus with distrust he slowly moved away from the woman holding him and left the hallway feeling somewhat betrayed that he was being sent away.

* * *

"None of this makes sense Molly, why doesn't he remember his Hogwarts years? Voldemort would want him to remember Potter, Granger, and your son; they were the top three that powered his hate and rage. Without them there would be nothing to fuel it…something had to have happened to make him forget." Severus muttered where he sat slumped in one of the cushioned chairs in the sitting room. Molly sat in front of him stirring her own cup of tea and looked passed his shoulder and to the staircase where Draco had disappeared nearly an hour ago.

"He had marks on his neck Severus, finger marks; he had been strangled quite a few times if the bruises count for anything. If he had been beaten, tortured, one would receive head injuries obviously; he could be suffering from traumatic amnesia. But from the books Hermione gave me, the only thing he should have trouble remembering are the events that led up to his injuries, but to me it seems he remembers places, experiences in classrooms and knowledge, just not the people in it. But he remembers you, he remembers Dumbledore, his family, certain friends from Slytherin. Nothing else seems to ring a bell, he knows who Harry Potter is, but he doesn't remember Harry." Molly explained shakily as she still sipped quietly at her tea waiting for her family to get back.

"It's triggered then, Draco's forcing himself to forget…but why?" That seemed to be the question that would remain unanswered until a certain blonde boy would speak out.  
"Has he said anything else? Has he told anything about who took him and why? How he got out? Anything?" Molly just shook her head with a tired sigh. It hadn't mattered that they had drugged him, yelled at him, spoken gently, they would get nothing out of Draco without going into another one of his mental attacks.

"Lucius Malfoy was at my house last night." Molly paused at that, with narrowed eyes and with a tightened grip on her teacup, Molly gave a firm nod for Severus to continue.  
"He told me that if Dumbledore was hiding him at Hogwarts, that we'd better give him back or regret the consequences that would be given. He had him Molly, Lucius had kidnapped his own son, and lied about the whole bloody thing with a cover up of wanted posters and reward moneys to any information concerning his son's whereabouts. He knew where Draco was the entire time; the bastard gave his own son to Voldemort!" Severus spat out angrily as he shoved his tea saucer away no longer having the mind or stomach to handle anything at the moment.

"What about Narcissa? There was a body…but was that really her?" Molly asked reluctantly as she moved over to the couch that was pressed against the chair inhabiting Severus' side.

"He ordered the own murder of his wife to keep her quiet. Narcissa was a good woman, I admit she was vague and stupid when it came to seeing what was right in front of her, but she was still kind. She didn't want Draco turning in Lucius. Narcissa obviously was afraid of telling what happened to Draco and so she dropped hints, clues, Lucius found out and had her killed." Severus retorted bluntly.

"That poor dear…" Molly breathed out as her eyes began to collect tears and run down her round cheeks.

**A/N: So what do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

* * *

"_When can I leave? I told you I'll follow our master's orders, I'll follow your orders...just please, please let me go outside." Draco whispered not even bothering to look at his father as his face was pressed against the barred window of his room, trying to feel the rays of the summer sun as best as he can before it would disappear and leave him cold and hollow once more. When his father didn't answer, Draco turned to look over his shoulder and gaped in surprise of seeing his mother standing there with a chilling smile plastered on her ivory face. Quickly standing from where he had laid curled into the window seal, Draco pounced into his mother's arms and nearly cried as he took in the scent of her perfume. Draco felt his mother tense for the longest moment before his mother finally returned the embrace with attentive pats on the small of his back being careful not to touch any of the newly made lacerations from his previous punishments._

"_Draco, you've been a good boy, I'm proud." Draco frowned at his mother's words, since when was his mother happy that he was doing forced death eater labor? The last time she had visited him was nearly a year ago when this whole kidnapping madness had started. She had promised him with profuse tears that she would save him form this life, save him from being corrupted by the darkness and evil of his father's master. And now here she was dressed in a death eater's garment telling him how proud she was; Draco didn't know if he should laugh, shout, or cry. Draco did neither of the above and just stared in disbelief as his mother continued to trace his features with her long nails._

"_When can I go home?" Draco asked hesitantly, pulling away from his mother so her nails wouldn't caress his face anymore. His mother frowned, her green eyes steeling somewhat as she moved her arms to rest back at her side in a straightened posture._

"_After you bond with your master you may come home, but not until you agree." Draco choked on the angry sob that was forming in the base of his throat. This wasn't his mother, not the woman who had cried herself to sleep every night his father wasn't home with Draco clutched tightly to her chest as she wailed in her despair. This wasn't the woman who had held him when he first learned to fly a broom. There was nothing left of his mother in the vessel of her body, but why?_

"_Draco! Why do you look at me like that? You will do as your father says, you will kill whoever the bloody hell he gives you and you will do this without complaint. You want out of this prison? You show me how bad you want that freedom. Stop acting like a worthless muggle, I thought you were better than that! I'm ashamed of you, your father's ashamed of you, and you shame our entire blood line! The only reason why we don't disown you now is because our Lord seems to favor you above all others. Well, that and you finally got the guts to make your first kill... Are you even listening to me?" Draco curled into his mind as his mother continued to scream at him with slaps and hexes every now and then to make her point clear. Draco wanted freedom, but even more so he wanted death._

Draco woke clutching his drenched chest as his heavy breathing heaved his body furiously. Looking around his room, Draco's gray eyes flicked to every nook and cranny in the shadows of the night and let out a held in breath once he realized he was alone, and not only that but he was safe as well. Well, as safe as you could be when you're being hunted by the Dark Lord. Pushing sweaty blonde locks from his face, Draco moved shakily from the bed and moved towards the window he had grown so fond of over his stay at the Grimmauld Place. Pressing his forehead against the glass, Draco allowed the cool surface to release a cold whisper upon his face, allowing his tense muscles to relax. He needed help; the nightmares were getting more frequent and less surreal each passing night, what would he be shown next that he wanted so desperately to hide?

"I see you're awake..." Draco's heat leapt into his throat making him choke out a cough as he turned away from peering out the window and towards the voice that was hidden in the shadows. Draco stood quickly to his feet, his fingers itching to have a wand grasped steady there, but even though Draco hovered no transgression towards the people that kept him safe, they had not seen him fit to wield his wand yet, and Draco wondered why they didn't trust them, after all, he trusted them with his life.

"S-Severus?" Draco stammered out to the shadows, there was a silenced gap between his callings before his godfather finally stepped out into the candle light of his bedroom. The man was just as he had remembered before his capture, although the man did seem a bit thinner. Draco sat at the end of his bed and allowed his godfather to take the seat usually inhabited by Molly. Waiting for his godfather to speak, Draco began to wonder why his godfather was visiting him in the early hours of the morn.

"Draco I need you to answer me a few questions that have been bothering me since I found out about your captivity." Draco's body froze at the question, it was the same question everyone who had entered his room had asked, and not one had gone answered, he couldn't... "Draco, if you're wanting protection you have to tell us everything that happened. Dumbledore won't allow you to stay here if he thinks you're still a threat to the Order." Severus whispered tensely, Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, everyone still thought him some type of death eater spawn, what in the nine hells had he ever done to them?

"Severus, the people I'm staying with...the Weasleys? Did they know me before they saved me in Diagon Alley?" Draco asked uneasily, he knew the family of redheads had known him, or at least known of him, for each one of them seemed to hold some type of resentment towards Draco, and he still had yet to learn why. Molly had been the only to hide the resentment, but Draco knew deep down that there were times Molly would stare at him in plain disbelief at his attitude shown towards her. Draco knew the Weasleys by name, they were a disgraced family of purebloods that his father timelessly put down whenever he had returned from the Ministry, but aside from that, nothing seemed to ring a bell to Draco.

"The Weasley children go to Hogwarts Draco, each and every one of them has been in Gryffindor while you were in Slytherin. Draco, do you remember anything about Hogwarts? Not the classes, but the students?" Severus asked as he moved his chair closer to his godson.

"I remember C-Crabbe...and Goyle." Draco's voice broke at the names of his two friends, his two bodyguards, even though they held no intelligence for books, there was a lot to the two boys his friends had refused to let on to anybody else aside from Draco see. But that didn't matter anymore, both Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were dead, Draco had killed them. Draco held back a sob as the pain from that confession hit him straight in the chest making him gasp for breath.

"Vincent and Gregory have been missing a little over seven months Draco, are they being held prisoners like you were?" Draco let loose the sob he had been trying unsuccessfully to hold back, dropping his head in shame; Draco covered his face as more sobs wracked his prone body. Reluctant hands after a few moments soothed over his back trying to comfort him. Draco cried harder knowing he should be in Azkaban, or worse tortured to death for doing what he did. But he hadn't know it was them when Voldemort ordered him to fight; he hadn't known until the blindfold was removed to show the two bodies bleeding profusely upon the cobble stone floors, the sword of Salazar Slytherin had been clutched tightly in Draco's hand as he looked over the damage he had done...he had murdered his best friends.

Reciprocated

"I KILLED THEM! I KILLED THEM! I DIDN'T KNOW...I DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT!" Draco screamed hoarsely as he shoved away from Severus and collapsed pathetically on the wooden floors, breathing in the dust between the cracks, Draco was overcome by body wrenching coughs that masked his angry sobs.

"Damn you Severus! I told you not to push him! You're going to set him back the months we worked so hard to gain you big bully!" Molly shrieked as the lights in his room brightened to their full potential, but he didn't allow Molly to hold him this time, he deserved no comforting for what he had done to his friends, no murderer did.

"I'm sorry Sev, it's my entire fault...I did it, my fault, all my fault..." Draco didn't think he would ever stop crying but after what felt like hours of useless tears, Draco allowed his breathing to calm as he lay unmoving on the wooden floor, the wooden floors were cold, and they pressed nicely against his flushed face calming him further into submission.

"Draco, let's get you back to bed, I sent Remus to get you another calming drought, you'll feel better in the morning I promise." Molly whispered gently as she moved to help Draco back to bed. Draco jerked further away from Molly out of anger and fear. He didn't want to be drugged, you can't think straight when you're drugged, they brainwash you, hurt you, make you their toy, not again! No more! NO MORE!

"NO!!" Draco screamed trying to knock Molly's arm away from his face as he shook furiously where he sat curled into the corner of the wall, he face pressed against his knees pulled tightly to his chest. Molly receded away from him looking like she had been slapped, she didn't say anything as Remus entered the room carrying that drought that would make him feel empty again. He would rather die of sleep deprivation then take another round of that stuff again.

"I knew she was going to kill Sirius!" Draco shouted out causing the veil in Remus's hands to drop to the floor making the glass shatter to pieces and the potion to seep into the floor. Draco watched the shadows dance upon the face of the tormented werewolf knowing his second cousin had been Remus' best friend and lover. "Bella was my training instructor most of the time; she dealt out my punishments whenever I didn't cooperate. She told me about the attack planned on the ministry and what she was going to do when she caught her cousin. She wasn't supposed to kill him, _he_ wanted Sirius alive... I knew every battle and attack planned...and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. They would come back to the tunnels to celebrate, to mock, and torture me with their stories of what they did to their victims. But I'm no better then them...I've killed, I'm nothing but a bloody murderer!" Draco screamed out as each and every victim's face he had killed, tortured, and mutilated began to flash like pictures in his head. Their screams and pleas for help...he had been the one to seal their fate. The last thing they would see before death...

Draco moved away from the wall as his stomach began to heave heavily causing him to loose the food it had taken him so long to digest the previous day onto the floor. But Draco held no shame as he continued to heave up the acid his body sent out his mouth, he deserved this, he deserved much worse. It felt like eternity had passed that Draco was finally able to breathe properly, he was now lying flat on the floor barely inches from his human waste, he hadn't heard anything else from the other occupants of the room, nor had any of them come near…perhaps they left?

They always leave him alone.

* * *

**Please Read and Review…it makes my life that much brighter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's posture was more than stiff from where he sat silently in the living room, the tension going through the entire house was enough to make anybody scream in fear, but it was Draco whose shoulders were weighed down heavily by it. Today he would be going with the other children and some of the Order Members to Diagon Alley to get his supplies as well as a new wand. Draco didn't really see the point in getting a new wand, most of his magic was done wandlessly now, but still Dumbledore pressed upon him the importance of keeping that little fact of his a secret. Going out in public was suicide, Draco wasn't stupid, so he wondered why the Order was even risking his life for a stupid shopping trip.

"Are you ready Draco?" Ginny asked coming into the living room dressed in traveling attire of a skirt, blouse, and her school cloak. Her red hair was tied partly back while the rest hung down her shoulders to frame her angelic face, Draco smiled slightly and nodded his head reluctantly. He would be with Ginny and his savior, he'd be perfectly fine...right?

"Let's get this over with then." Ron grumbled from where he stood near the fireplace with Harry, Draco nodded once more and stood with Ginny at his side to approach the two boys and waited until the rest of their group consisting of Molly, Hermione, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Alastor Moody**, **Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Charlie Weasley were ready. They were to go separately in small groups within the hour to keep the suspicion of the inhabitants in Diagon Alley down; Draco thought it was a horrid idea for they would all be seen anyway. After what seemed like the better part of an hour, it was finally Draco's turn, he'd be going with Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt for the afternoon. Draco didn't mind Hermione or Mrs. Weasley, but he didn't know Kingsley that well and tended to shy away from people he didn't know for the most part, but that didn't really seem to surprise anybody in the Order and they let that be.

"Come Draco dear, we best be going." Molly stated softly once both Hermione and Kinglsey had disappeared into the green flames. Draco nodded reluctantly, and with a heavy sigh, Draco raised the hood of his cloak and disappeared into the burning light, shouting his destination as he did so. The swirls of lights and sudden bursts of dizziness made Draco ill, and for the most part during his travels in the fireplace he kept his eyes clenched closed until he felt arms catching him when he was spitted form an old well worn fireplace.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked with a slight giggle when Draco was finally able to open his eyes. The room had stopped spinning for the most part, and he didn't think he was going to puke and so laughing at his sorry posture he finally stood to his own two feet as he finally pulled away from Hermione.

"Thanks..." Draco said with a weary smile.

"No problem..." Hermione replied blushing slightly for reasons unknown to Draco at the time. When Molly finally came through, her eyes searched the Leaky Cauldron and she let out a sigh of relief when she finally spotted him standing between Hermione and Kingsley as he had been told to do before departing. Molly automatically took hold of his arm and led him through the crowd of families and drunken men in the Leaky Cauldron, and out the back into the alley where the wall had already opened into the pathway leading out into Diagon Alley. The crowds were mostly families considering this was the last weekend before school would start. Draco's eyes ran over the teenagers passing by and waving at Hermione, he didn't recognize any of them.

"Let's get our uniforms first; you know how long it takes to get fitted." Hermione stated as she led them over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Molly excused herself after they had entered the large clothing store to get over to Gringotts to get some money. Draco had frozen at this, he didn't have any money...well he did, but he doubted he'd be allowed to take money out of his vault. And if he was allowed, then surely his father would be notified. Molly seemed to have sensed his inner struggle and gave him a hug to clear his thoughts.

"Don't worry about it Draco, you are under the school's custody now and you have more than enough money to worry about such follies." Molly whispered into his ear before she finally let Draco go and left him with Molly and Kingsley to wait in the long line of students. The line was going by fast thankfully and no one seemed to have any intention on pointing Draco out thank goodness. Draco was just starting to relax when who should come through the door but Blaise Zabini and Adrian Pucey. Draco looked down at his feed to avoid their glances and started praying to his new developed friend God that he would get out of this unnoticed.

"Granger, Hermione." Madame Malkin's young blonde assistance called out from where she stood at the front desk holding up a clipboard with a quill in the other hand. Hermione looked at Draco, uncertain about leaving him right away, but when her name was called out impatiently once more, Kingsley silently urged her to go.

"Stupid little mudblood is actually looking nice this year." Draco heard Blaise mumble under his breath while Adrian snickered and nodded agreeably with his friend as they signed in at the front before taking their seats thankfully at the other side of the room.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco's eyes widened as he realized Kingsley had stupidly written down his full name when they had signed in. More than half the shop's occupants had balked at the assistance's call. Draco wasn't going to move; maybe they would think someone was playing a prank or something and move to the next person.

"Albus said it was fine to let your presence be know." Kingsley whispered into his ear as he gave Draco a small shove from where he sat on the bench making him stumble a bit as he straightened his posture immediately. He reasoned there was no point for the hood anymore...and so he slid the material from his head and made his way towards the desk to check in.

"Merlin, you're really Draco Malfoy aren't you?" The assistance practically gasped out as she was still looking at Draco in disbelief. Draco would've laughed had it been any other situation, but when the eyes of his fellow pureblooded Slytherins blazing into the back of his head, all he could get out was a silent nod of the head before he was finally led back to one of the measuring stools behind one of the main curtained off rooms where he was beckoned to remove his cloak and stand on a stool.

"You know, I graduated out of Ravenclaw when you entered your second year. I was horrified when I found out you had been kidnapped, I mean considering your family's top rank in society, I figured if a Malfoy could be captured who's to say anybody was safe in the Wizarding World..." The blonde assistant admitted feebly as she hovered around him with a few scrolls of measuring tape behind her while she set to work in sizing Draco up for his school uniforms.

"You were friends with Malcolm Fleming..." Draco muttered vaguely before his eyes widened in excitement, he remembered her! Looking to the blonde across his shoulder in disbelief he gaped trying to think of an explanation of this recent development. However he quickly turned away when the blonde looked up to lock his gaze with her own brown eyes with the same look of bewilderment flashing through the brown orbs.

"Yes, he and I used to date. How did you know that?" Draco's mind began to dig for information on the girl, but it only led him back to Malcolm Fleming, who in the hell was Malcolm Fleming? He obviously wasn't a Slytherin if the girl said she had dated him right? Perhaps he was a pureblood...no, he would know who it was.

"I....I don't know." Draco finally muttered dejectedly as he dropped his head in silent rage. Was this how his life was going to be from now on? Wondering around the world spotting people he recognized from a past he could no longer remember? What a fun way to live! The rest of the time in the fitting room was silent, Draco was just thankful when the girl finally finished and told him his uniform would be ready by six that evening. Draco practically ran from the dressing room before he remembered the Slytherins out front. Peeking out into the hallway, he could already see the clear outlets of Adrian and Blaise, but now they had been joined by their fathers. They were trying to peek back to where he was, trying to spot him. He wasn't going to get caught that easy. Slowly creeping out of the fitting room, he slowly inched his way down the hall listening for Hermione's voice. But when he had yet to hear her and he was inching towards the exit door, Draco decided he'd rather take his chances with strangers then with Slytherins.

Pulling the hood back over his head, Draco took a shaky breath and unlocked the door to the exit before he finally ran out. What he was not counting on was running right into three Senior ranked death eaters with their wands already out and pointed at him. Draco felt his fear consume him, and for a moment, he felt his air leave his body while he continued to stare blankly at the three death eaters who were closing in on him by the second.

"Our Lord was quite distressed when he found out you ran away, he'll be happy to know he has his pet back." Draco knew that high pitched voice anywhere, as a fourth death eater came around the corner this time hood up to hide her features. Draco took a quick step back away from the death eater, his aunt, his teacher, and above all, his tormentor. Bellatrix Lestrange would be a character who would haunt his nightmares for eternity, there was no doubt about that, but Draco was not going to allow his fear to runaway with him, he would not be taken so easily this time.

"I'm not his pet, you are you stupid bitch!" Draco snapped back anger flaring up as the woman practically cornered him. Bellatrix didn't seem too happy with Draco's attitude; she sent a Crucio curse aimed right at his head. Draco side stepped it easily though, before he decided now would be the time to fight and run like hell. Death eaters he had been expecting, aurors…sure, but having the man you fear the most step out and slam you into the wall. Sure…in your deepest nightmares!

"My little Dragon…you couldn't run from me forever, you know this." Draco blinked as the ringing in his ears began to escalate into an unbearable pain. The haze that crowded his vision swirled in a surreal light of red and orange flares. Draco shook his head trying to get his vision back as he tried to rise, only to be knocked in the spine with his father's cane. Whimpering in pain, and even greater fear, Draco rested his head on his forearm and panted as his body grew tired of fighting. A gentle caress of a leather gloved hand caused Draco to whimper as his father kneeled down beside where he lay. What disgusted Draco the most was he actually found himself leaning into the caress, what was wrong with him?

"There now…we're going home, and you'll feel much better." Tears of bewilderment danced down Draco's cheeks as his mind grew dark, the red colors blurring around him were becoming darker…fading into a black darkness that scared him. A harsh pinch in his arm, followed by a slight burn told him his father was drugging him. They were going to take him back…he couldn't go back!

Lurching up where he laid, he nearly smacked his father in the face, not that he would care and began to crawl blindly, his head still hanging low as blood now ran freely from the large wound in the back of his skull. Laughter followed his movements, and Draco knew the drug was kicking in quickly. And so licking his dried lips, Draco did the one thing he could think of.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! HERMIONE! KINGSLEY! MOLLY! MOLLY DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AGAIN! HELP! HEL— oomph!" Draco shook his head, trying to get away from the violating hands as piece of cloth was wrapped tightly around his mouth. They weren't taking a portkey, or else they would've done it already…they couldn't apparate with him…they hadn't come prepared!

"Quickly, we need to get to the woods; I have a carriage waiting…" Were the last words Draco heard before he was finally consumed by his father's drugs.


End file.
